


Glitter

by BlushLouise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Glitter, Scavenger finds a pet, it followed me home can I keep it, learning from youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: “Scavenger.”“Yes?”“That’s a human.”“...Yes.”Scrapper sighed and tried to resist the urge to use force with his youngest gestalt member. Scavenger didn’t really handle that well. “Why do you have a human?”
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/gifts).



> For Steena, who won one of two slots in my 5k kudos raffle, and wanted one of the Constructicons bringing home a human :) This was supposed to be around 500 words, but I apparently can't write that short XD  
> I hope you like it!

“Scavenger.”

“Yes?”

“That’s a human.”

“...Yes.”

Scrapper sighed and tried to resist the urge to use force with his youngest gestalt member. Scavenger didn’t really handle that well. “ _Why_ do you have a human?”

Scavenger’s face brightened in happiness, which would have been cute in any other situation. “Oh! I found him!”

“Let me rephrase that.” And hopefully get the truth out before any of the others came back. “Why did you bring him here?”

“Because he’s shiny.” Scavenger looked prouder than ever at that, and Scrapper really didn’t know what to do about it. “Look at him, he’s shiny all over. I’ve never seen a shiny human before!”

The human _was_ shiny, Scrapper would allow that much. He – or maybe it was a she; this one was flatter on the front than a lot of the females seemed to be, but it also had way longer hair filaments than most males – had some form of silver coverings on his legs, and something shimmery and blue on its torso, and every part of it reflected the light. Whatever it was covered with had rubbed off on Scavenger’s hands, as well.

Scrapper dug out the language pack he’d barely used since landing here, and addressed the human directly. For some reason, it grinned up at him. “Human. Why are you shiny?”

The human laughed, voice dark enough to indicate it was indeed male. “Seriously? First contact and all that, and that’s what you’re leading with? Fine. It’s glitter body paint!” He struck a pose, which just made him look more ridiculous. “See?”

“Glitter?” Scrapper repeated, looking at Scavenger’s hands. “And you’ve gotten it all over your hands. Hook is going to have a conniption.”

Scavenger pulled out a dirty cloth and tried to rub the glitter off. All he really managed was to smear it around some more. “Oops.”

“Oops indeed. What are you going to do with a human anyway? You know he can’t stay here.”

The human looked between them, a frown on its tiny face. “Hey, you can just put me back where you found me. I’m sure Pride’s not finished yet, I still have time to make the finishing show.” He preened. “They can’t really start the finishing show without me, after all.”

Both Scavenger and Scrapper ignored him.

“I wanted to train him as a pet,” Scavenger explained, optics somehow seeming even bigger and brighter than usual. “Thundercracker showed me a vid of a small rodent who was navigating a maze. I think it could be fun to make one that was human-sized.” He threw out his arms, spraying everything in the vicinity with glitter. “I could build one that’s big enough to fill the entire room! Think about it!”

Scrapper did. It was giving him a real processor-ache. “Will you listen if I order you to put it back where you found it?”

Scavenger beamed. “Probably not.”

“Will you listen if Megatron orders you to put it back where you found it?”

Scavenger hunched in on himself, turning an incredibly wounded look on Scrapper. “You’re going to tell Megatron?”

…Frag.

Scrapper sighed again. “No. Build your maze. But you’ll take the human back after you’ve tested it, okay?”

Scavenger nodded eagerly. “You bet!”

“Hey!” The human called up at them. “What do I get out of this?”

“Your life?” Scrapper suggested. “That sound like a good deal?”

The human paled. It looked strange under the glitter. “Um. Yeah. But if you do me a favor and upload a video of it to Youtube, I’ll run your maze eagerly and willingly. Provided it’s not too dangerous.” He hopped a little in place. “I’m fit, I should be able to do it well enough.”

It was a small thing, Scrapper considered. They could probably handle it themselves, without getting anyone else involved. Besides, it was worth it to make everything go smoothly. “Fine.” He turned away, ready to leave Scavenger to his own devices for as long as it took to build the slagging maze. “You have today, Scav.”

“Yes, Scrapper!” came the bright response.

Sometimes Scavenger envied the Autobot gestalt leaders. At least they didn’t have to deal with this kind of madness.

As predicted, Hook had a conniption about the glitter on Scavenger’s hands – and in his finger joints, sticking to his energon lines, and traced all over his plating. As promised, Scavenger built the maze in a day. And as agreed, Scrapper had ‘borrowed’ a bunch of mini cameras from Rumble and Frenzy and was getting ready to catch the whole thing on tape.

The crazy human even seemed excited. Scrapper didn’t understand it, especially considering that the maze Scavenger had built had more sharp edges and weird materials than any human should consider healthy.

Maybe this one was just particularly stupid. Scrapper was sure this much glitter had to have an impact on mental acuity. If nothing else than because of the massive processor aches that had to result from seeing the light bounce off it all the time.

“Are you ready?” Scavenger asked eagerly.

The human nodded. “You bet! Hey, can I address the cameras first?”

Scrapper would’ve rolled his optics if it hadn’t been undignified. “If that makes a difference to you, go right ahead.”

“Awesome.” The human grinned and looked around for the closest camera, striking a pose when he found it. “HEEEEEEEEYYY GUYYYYS, WHAT’S UP! It’s Dazzle Pizzazzle again, and today I’m running this maze that my buddy Scav built! So keep your eyes peeled!” He winked. “Maybe you’ll see more than you bargained for!”

Dazzle Pizzazzle. Primus.

The human at least seemed as fit as he’d promised. He scaled the first incline easily, vaulting himself over the fence, and dropped easily into the empty energon cube that Scavenger had filled with water. He swam across, leaving a greasy trail of glitter in his wake, and somehow left his jacket in the water as he climbed back out. Scrapper sighed. Scavenger cheered much louder than necessary.

Scavenger had actually done good. The maze wasn’t too hard for the human, and chances were he’d survive navigating it at this point. He slid down another incline, let himself drop through a hole to the next level, and pulled off his shirt, waving at the camera with it.

His torso was covered in glitter. Even more than when he’d arrived, and of a familiar purple color.

Scrapper looked suspiciously at Mixmaster, and the traces of purple glitter on his hands.

The human ran flat out on the last stretch, his pants somehow falling off on the way. He collapsed after crossing the finish line, breathing hard, and still managing to wink and give the closest camera a thumbs-up.

Scrapper turned the cameras off. “Okay, that’s it. You’ve had your fun. Scav, dump him on the mainland somewhere. I’ll upload this when you come back.” He waved a hand, indicating the entire contraption Scavenger had put together. “Demolish this. And get rid of the glitter.” He looked at Mixmaster. “That means you, too.”

“Yes, Scrapper,” Scavenger replied meekly. Mixmaster just nodded, pulling out a large jar full of something shiny and purple that Scrapper refused to look too closely at.

Scrapper nodded, and left them to their devices. Time to make sure Scavenger would have a clean run back out of base. He was going to owe someone after this.

At least it was over.

Two days later, a tub of very familiar-looking purple glitter paint was dumped over Vortex’s head as the Combaticon left his quarters. Another glitter trap, a bomb this time, exploded in Starscream’s face when he activated his console on the command deck. Megatron was not amused.

Mixmaster stayed suspiciously out of sight, leaving Skywarp and Rumble to take the blame. Who knew whose fault it was anyway, since no one was talking.

Scrapper sighed and hid in his room, pretending complete ignorance to anyone who asked.

Sometimes he really, really envied the Autobot gestalt leaders.


End file.
